


Unfortunate Presents

by MsVonB82



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsVonB82/pseuds/MsVonB82
Summary: Brian and Justin are engaged and they get different gifts at and after the engagement party. All the gift givers tell why they got the gift they did and what happened afterwards.





	Unfortunate Presents

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Okay I'm sitting here in the waiting room of Allegheny Hospital fearful of my life. I mean he is just staring at me like if I even tried to flee he would beat me up. How the hell was I suppose to know that he would be allergic? It's not like I have a list or something. 'Kay maybe I should go back and explain what happened and you will see that's its not my fault.

It was about two weeks ago and Brian and Justin were finally having an engagement party. Of course it was like a year after Brian proposed, but a party is still a party. Well Brian asked me to help him plan it, so I worked my magic and gave them the best party that Liberty Avenue's ever seen. I mean everyone was there- twinks, hotties, fam, fans and my Drewsie of course. I begged Brian to let me use the new and improved Babylon and after telling him that I would personally pay for the new (nasty yet again) backroom to be cleaned, he agreed.

So I had it setup magnificently if I do say so myself. I let Justin picked the colors and for some reason he picked this light blue neonish color and white. I asked him why, but he said Brian would know. Anywho, there were pictures of Brian and Justin all over the place- all pictures that one hazel eyed individual didn't know I paid Hunter to take for like a month. There were tables with food and drinks, a present table, regular tables and the stage was set up with two thrones. I picked thrones because you had both Kings of Babylon committing to each other and I thought it was appropriate. Brian of course said it was cheesy, but I didnt ask him before hand so it didnt matter. 

So anyway beside the thrones were microphones for friends and fam to say something nice. No exes or scorned twinks allowed to come near it. I had my sexy Drewsie guarding it, then Ben because this troll with a very nice ass tried to hit on my baby. The mic was for people prior to the opening of gifts only. So you can say something profound before the hubbies go opening their new dildo collection. 

Well when it was me and Drew's turn to give our gifts to our newly sitted (in thrones) couple, I decided to explain what each part of the gift meant. Brian was trying to maintain his "I don't care" persona and made Justin open everything. Now I don't think Justin minded it any, but still. 

Inside the package was five things for the five years it took for Brian to finally commit and tell Sunshine he loved him. As well as the struggles they had to face. 

The first thing was a lighted halo. I told him the night we were all coming out of Babylon and he spotted Justin what he really spotted was Sunshine's halo, so it was time someone gave him one. 

The second thing was for Justin, it was some devil horns. Since they balance each other out when Brian's the angel he can be the bubbled butt devil. At this point Brian stuck me with something on my butt and said "Justin has his own horns and stop looking at his butt". Yeah, right Brian that's really going happen.

The third thing was a minature jeep. Since the first ride they ever experienced outside of the bedroom was in one, I figured they should be reminded of that. At this point everyone "aw"ed and I smiled. I'm such a genius.

The fourth thing was actually something Drew thought up. God I love my Drewsie! It was new letter head for Kinnetick. Of course Brian hated this until Drew explained it. Drew had one of his friend take Brian's initials and Justin's initals and interwine it and it made this beautifully symbol. I really can't describe it but they fit so perfectly together and for some reason when you looked hard enough the "K" was just a little bigger but it seemed like the "T" was holding it up. So Drew said this way Brian would never be without Justin at work. 

The fifth thing was my gift and I totally ran with my baby's perfect idea. So I got Brian and Justin some edible body paint, this way Justin and Brian could really enjoy- if you get my drift- Justin's talented hands. It was so perfect and I loved it............ until, now.

Now I'm sitting in a fucking waiting room at four in the morning because someone decided to call and cuss me out over some body paint. I mean really, how was I supposed to know that the love of his life was allergic to something in the paint. HE didn't even know that he was allergic. So now I have to sit here and watch him watch me all nervous. It's not like he is dying or anything anyway. The doctor just said he would be sore and itchy for about a week. I mean sure that would cut into all their sex time but absence makes the heart or in their case dicks stronger. 

"You have nothing to say?" He asks me.

"What else am I suppose to say beside sorry? I didn't know." I try to look away, but that stare is pulling me back. Good God the man is frightening.

"Don't ever give us another gift." He says.

"Not even a dildo." I say putting on my best smile. I watch him hesitate and then he shakes his head no.

I watch as his eyes lift up. I guess they're through back there. I stand up and turn around looking at the unfortunate victim.

"Ready to go sunshine?" He asks.

He puts on his best smile like he is in a good mood and walks over to him. Justin carefully puts his arm around Brian's waist and they walk away from me. I start to follow slowly, I'm still scared he might bite me. 

Now I realize Brian's right, Justin does have his own horns. I mean really people how was I suppose to know Brian was allergic to body paint.


End file.
